


How can I move on (when I'm still in love with you.)

by xSugaritos



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 3rd person, Angst, F/M, Song Inspired, Song: The Man Who Can't Be Moved (The Script), angst with happy ending, character centric, i got emotional after listening to this song on repeat lol, lots of angst :'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSugaritos/pseuds/xSugaritos
Summary: "And if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,Then can maybe you come back here to the place that we meet,And I'll be there waiting for you,On the corner of the street."-The Man That Can't Be Moved (The Script)---If he hadn't reached her in time.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 14





	How can I move on (when I'm still in love with you.)

He missed it.

The glimpse of the portal vanished in front of him.

He missed his one chance to see her again.

So he curled into himself and sobbed, not caring about everything around him.

He missed it.

He missed _her_.

And so he sobbed.

\---

It had been a year already.

His schedule seemed the same every day now, at sunset he'd walk to Stop n' Slurp, gazing at the place where they had met.

The place that started everything.

He'd slump down next to the wall and bury his face in his arms, letting loose his emotions.

Sometimes the workers were nice and gave him a free drink...to which to declined.

His studies went in a blur, everything blending together, the only thing really stuck in his mind was...

_Her._

He'd stare out at the horizon sometimes, hoping for a glimpse of, _something_.

 ** _Anything_ **that could be led to her.

He knew it was hopeless but he waited anyways.

He'd sit there until the moon shone on him, until the bright sign of Stop n' Slurp powered down, when all of the city became quiet.

Sometimes even Janna would call or text him, telling him to go back home and sleep because she always knew where he was.

Sometimes Angie or Rafael would come and take him home, wrapping him in a soft blanket as he snores softly.

He always came there, it brought a sense of pain and comfort to him somehow.

He knew the workers by heart, he knew the customers by heart, he could even walk there blindfolded if he wanted to.

He'd sometimes stare at the picture from his old wallet, a picture of the two of them goofing off happily.

He'd stare until his eyes began to water once again.

And so he'd cry.

\---

The years passed by, everything blending into each other until it was about ten years since he had last seen her.

He worked at Stop n' Slurp sometimes, the nostalgia comforting to him at times.

He'd stare out the windows sometimes, still waiting for a sliver of hope.

He was busier with his jobs now, and it seemed like everyone was moving on.

Jackie and Chloe had their own family, Janna would be found teaching witchcraft to children, Ferguson and Alphonso had their own podcast, and he...

Well, he was the same as always.

He still held onto the old photo, tears threatening to spill every time he glanced at it.

A lot has changed yet he was the only one who didn't.

It was getting dark again, many stores retiring for the night.

The Stop n' Slurp sign slowly turned duller until it's neon bright sign mixed into the darkness.

He grabbed his stuff and went to his car, still giving one last glance before he...

**Wait.**

He saw something moving.

He closed his car door and locked it before he stared into the darkness, the streetlight the only thing illuminating the city.

She stepped into the light, breathless and panting as she said such a small word with a million emotions swirling all around them.

**_"Hi."_ **


End file.
